Aroma a vainilla
by Samiko-chan
Summary: [Oneshot] [Shoujoai] [InoHinata]. Hinata vio como Ino colocaba una rosa dorada dulcemente en su cabello con una sonrisa. Y en ese momento volvió a sentir la embriagadora aroma a vainilla. Otra vez.


Ña, mi primer shoujo-ai +O+.::llora de felicidad:: (?).

Bueno, pues eso: un one-shot sobre la pareja Ino/Hinata en respuesta al reto de la comunidad LJ rompecabezas.

Mil gracias a **Kyo Stark** (¡Shions-sensei-chan nOn!) por su beteo. ¡Se te quiere +O+!

Bue, nada más (creo xD). Nos vemos más abajo n.n.

BSO: Gomenasai Tatu

* * *

Flores. 

Le gustaban las flores, como a todas las chicas. Le gustaba, de vez en cuanto, tumbarse en un campo abierto a descansar a merced de la hierba y la brisa. Le gustaba observarlas acuclillada frente a dicho campo, reparar en todas, desde la más pequeña y humilde espumilla hasta la más exuberante rosa. Le gustaba deslizar las yemas de sus dedos entre los pétalos de la consistencia del aire, acercar la nariz para aspirar sus aromas y, si la ocasión lo permitía, adornarse el cabello negro con un lirio.

Esos eran momentos en los que Hinata sonreía.

Pero en ese instante, a pesar de que se encontraba rodeada de flores, Hinata no sonreía. Sus ojos, bajo por un ceño fruncido, tan solo mostraban duda. Viajaban de un lado a otro del escaparate, sin detenerse en ninguna flor en especial, ojeando esa multitud de colores indecisa.

Cerró los parpados un instante, procurando relajarse y pensó¿Qué tipo de flor había dicho Naruto en alguna ocasión que le gustaba? Meditó la respuesta, y tal como pensaba, no llegó a nada. Naruto nunca hablaba de flores. Sin embargo…

Vale, entonces¿con que color podía guiarse? Naruto solía vestir de negro y naranja, por lo que supuso que ambos colores le debían gustar. Pero no sabía de ninguna flor anaranjada, y ya no digamos de pétalos negros…

–¿Te ayudo, Hinata?

La chica casi dio un respigo al oír una voz a su lado y volvió la cabeza con rapidez. Sus ojos se encontraron con otros de sonrientes, de un aire amistoso.

_Azules._

Ino sonrió con picardía; una ancha sonrisa llena de confianza. Manteniendo las manos a su espalda, señaló con un movimiento de cabeza el frente de la tienda que Hinata había estado mirando, donde se encontraban multitud de macetas de terracota con sus correspondientes orquídeas, espumillas y narcisos. Hinata siguió el rumbo de su mirada y, por un instante, no le pareció tan angustiante su situación como hacía un par de segundos. Se trataba de flores, al fin y al cabo.

Ino volvió sus ojos amables de nuevo hacía ella.

–¿Has pensado en alguna en concreto?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo y llevando su mano hacia el rostro para cubrirse con la manga de la chaqueta parte de sus labios. Su mirada seguía fija en las flores.

–Necesitaría una para… una persona en concreto, pero…

La joven se interrumpió, puesto que Ino se había echado a reír de un modo animado ante su tono inseguro. No era un gesto de burla ni desprecio; era simple despreocupación.

Igual que Naruto.

–No te preocupes tanto por una cosa así, mujer. Ven, seguro que dentro encuentras un par más de flores que te convenzan. Te he visto muy aprensiva –sonrió la rubia.

Y dicho eso, de un modo casual, tomó la pequeña mano de Hinata al vuelo y tiró de ella hacia el interior de la tienda. Unas campanitas de cristal tintinearon en el techo cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió y ambas chicas entraron en ella.

–Afuera tan sólo tenemos las más aburridas –Ino puso morros–. He intentado convencer a papá de mostrar rosas y demás, pero él se empeña en poner en el exterior las más sosas.

Sin poderse contener, Hinata dejó escapar una pequeña risa. A su vez, dio una ojeada general al interior de la tienda.

De cierto modo, lo que decía Ino era cierto: los colores más llamativos se encontraban en el interior, enmarcados por la tenue luz que penetraba por los ventanales. La estancia era mayor de lo que parecía, y eso había permitido tener allí enormes estructuras color jade más que enredaderas, flores de gran tamaño que se escondían tras la hojaza, y algún que otro adorno de cristal que tintineaba colgado del techo.

Casi de un modo inconsciente, Hinata aspiró con suavidad el aire de la tienda; olía a vainilla. Sonrió; era un lugar agradable.

Ino anduvo a pasos largos hasta el mostrador. Sólo entonces Hinata se dio cuenta que vestía un delantal gris con la insignia de los Yamanaka en el pecho.

Alzó las cejas.

–Ino-san… ¿trabajas aquí?

Ella tan solo ladeo la cabeza y sonrió con coquetería graciosa.

–Claro. Creí que ya lo sabías, Hinata. La frentona se ha encargado de difundir por toda Konoha que me paso el día entre flores –se rió de sí misma–. Pero no voy a aburrirte con eso… –distraídamente, Ino apoyó los codos en el mueble blanco y le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa– Nee, nee… ¿Quién es el afortunado, Hinata?

La chica enmudeció, y sin poderlo evitar, notó como un intenso calor ascendía por su rostro hasta quemarle las mejillas.

–¿Cómo…?

–Quiero decir¿Para quién son las flores que estás buscando? –Ino le guiñó un ojo juguetón–. Si me lo dices, puedo ayudarte a elegirlas…

–I-Ino-san…

Hinata no conocía demasiado a Ino. En sus más próximos recuerdos, tan solo era una cabeza rubia perdida entre la multitud o una sonrisa amistosa dirigida desde lo lejos. Apenas habían cruzado palabra, pero si había algo que Hinata había visto desde un momento en la chica, era su insaciable sed de charla y cotilleos.

Y sobretodo, lo insistente que podía ser para conseguirlos. Hinata se mordió el labio, abajando la mirada. ¿Iría Ino a decir su secreto…?

–Hinataaa… –empezó a rogar ella con ojos brillantes.

De un grácil salto, se bajó de la tarima del mostrador y anduvo a largos pasos hasta donde estaba la morena. Una vez hubo llegado frente a ella, puso las manos ligeramente cerradas en puños cerca de su cuello, con los brazos pegados al pecho, en una actitud emocionada. Sonreía. Una sonrisa tan luminosa que Hinata pensó que la hacía parecer una_ fan _escuchando su canción favorita.

Suspiró.

–Ino-san, no sé yo si…

–Vamos, vamos –continuó rogando Ino, acercando vertiginosamente su rostro al de Hinata. Esta contuvo el aliento cuando algunos mechones rubios se alzaron al vuelo por el súbito gesto y le rozaron la mejilla, para luego ir a caer sobre el hombro de Ino–. No se lo diré a nadie, de verdad.

Hinata apartó la mirada, incomoda. No, no iba a decirlo. Aquello era demasiado personal como para irlo compartiendo con todo el mundo, a pesar de que, en aquel momento, las palabras de Ino le parecían sinceras.

Ino pareció entender su negativa muda, y se lo tomó con habitual desenfado. Le sacó la lengua mientras guiñaba un ojo, cosa que hizo que Hinata volviese a esbozar un resquicio de sonrisa.

–Bueno, no hay problema. De todos modos, sea quien sea, tiene mucha suerte –comentó como si nada.

El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco y hubiera jurado que volvía a tener el rostro sonrojado por las palabras de su amiga.

Aquella ya era la segunda vez que se sonrojaba y no habían pasado más de un par de minutos ¿Qué le ocurría desde que había entrado en la tienda?

"El aire, debe ser el aire" se dijo, tratando de convencerse. Nunca le habían sentado bien los olores demasiado intensos; sin embargo, ese aroma a vainilla que las rodeaba era especialmente rico. Hinata sacudió levemente la cabeza, incrédula de sus propios pensamientos y reacciones.

–Pues… –comenzó Ino, juntando las palmas de las manos en actitud emprendedora–. Veamos que tenemos por aquí.

Dicho eso, en un par de pasos, o más bien saltos, anduvo hasta una estantería próxima donde reposaban un grupo de jarrones delgados que contenían rosas recién cortadas.

De un modo arbitrario, Ino fue tomando unas cuantas de aquí y de allá, sin fijarse, hasta que sus blancos brazos lucieron acariciados por miles de pétalos llenos de color.

–¿Qué tal rosas? –dijo, volviéndose con ojos ilusionados–. Las rosas son hermosas.

Hinata simplemente asintió, igual de sonriente. No había dejado de sonreír desde que había entrado en la tienda, aunque apenas se daba cuenta.

Ino volvió hasta donde estaba Hinata y se acuclilló allí mismo, depositando el manto de jade y color en el suelo. La otra chica no tardó en imitarla y arrodillarse dulcemente frente al grupo de rosas.

Ino meditó con una mano en el mentón.

–¿Una rosa roja? –torció el gesto, contestando a su propia pregunta–. No, demasiado obvio. A los chicos les gusta que se les ande con rodeos para insinuarles algo; una rosa roja sería demasiado directa.

Hinata levantó la mirada de las flores y la posó con curiosidad en el cabello de su compañera.

–¿C-como lo sabes, Ino-san?

La rubia curvó los labios en un gesto pícaro.

–Nah, todos los chicos son así –respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. Ino volvía a tener una rosa entre las manos; una rosa de intenso color dorado.

–¿Y qué tal esta? –repuso, contenta. Apoyó una mano en el suelo entre ellas dos y se inclinó en dirección a Hinata, sus semblantes de nuevo muy cerca, casi rozándose la nariz. Ino ansiosa, Hinata sonrojada.

Sonrojada. De nuevo…

–Umm… no sé si…

Pero se interrumpió a sí misma al ver que la mano con que Ino sostenía la delicada flor se acercaba hacia su rostro. Hinata cerró los ojos de repente, como un acto reflejo. Notó que algunas hebras de su cabello se removían, y acto seguido, un tacto frío en cerca de su oreja

–Listo –dijo la rubia con voz satisfecha. Al ver que Hinata seguía con los ojos cerrados, añadió–. Vamos, mira qué bien te queda.

Despacio, la chica volvió a abrir los parpados. Sin proponérselo, llevó una mano a donde notaba el tacto frío, tan sólo para rozar con los dedos unos finos pétalos, el rocío de los cuales se adhirió a su piel.

Hinata levantó la mirada encontrándose con aquella sonrisa que había empezado a querer ver a toda costa.

–Ino-san…

–Te queda muy bien –sentenció. Una vez más, llevó la mano para rozar ella misma los pétalos de la rosa dorada que reposaba tras la oreja de Hinata–. Te hace ver muy hermosa.

Hinata no supo que decir. Ni tampoco supo encontrar una explicación al por qué su corazón latía de un modo tan desenfrenado, ni a por qué la sangre se le había instalado definitivamente bajo la piel de su rostro. No había explicación a aquellos hechos.

Sólo entonces, teniendo a Ino tan cerca, comprobó que la fragancia a vainilla procedía de su cabello rubio, y no de la tienda. Un cabello que había tenido todo el tiempo a roce.

Demasiado pronto, rompiendo el efímero instante en que sus ojos se habían encontrado, Ino se levantó y fue hacia otro estante, seguramente para tomar más flores de muestra.

–Este… Ino –Hinata sonrió–. Gracias.

–De nada –repuso esta con su habitual porte alegre de nuevo.

Otra vez sus sonrisas. Otra vez sus tonos despreocupados como única banda sonora de esas escenas. De nuevo, tratándose con normalidad. Y si nadie decía nada, Hinata hubiera podido jurar que esos fugaces pensamientos no habían pasado nunca por su cabeza.

Mientras miraba distraídamente como Ino tomaba una amapola amarilla de un jarrón, estuvo convencida que era de confianza. Y sintió, de pronto, la imperiosa necesidad de confesar algo que tan solo diría a las amigas. Como queriendo así pagar el hecho de no haberlo dicho en su momento.

–Emm… Ino. E-el chico que me gusta… el que no te había querido decir antes…–Hinata casi vio cómo los dedos que sujetaban el fino tallo de la amapola se crispaban un poco. Podía habérselo imaginado, porque al segundo siguiente la mano de Ino volvía a estar relajada–. Ese chico…–Hinata tragó saliva, aunque una tenue sonrisa adornaba su rostro sonrojado–… ése es Naruto.

Hinata había esperado que la chica saltase de alegría al oírlo, o quizás soltase cualquier comentario atrevido o pícaro… incluso que repusiera que ya no importaba. Pero lo que no esperaba era esa sombra que se ciñó sobre su sonrisa cuando se volvió, esa carencia de luz que de pronto adquirieron sus ojos y el modo disimulado como abajó la cabeza al oír las palabras de la morena.

–Ya lo sé –susurró Ino en tono sombrío. En inhabitual tono sombrío–. Lo suponía, Hina-chan.

Hinata se estremeció, quizás por el modo en como Ino la había llamado… o quizás porque el rastro de aroma a vainilla que descansaba en el aire cada vez se hacía más leve.

La amapola que Ino sujetaba con sus débiles dedos se deslizó entre estos y fue a caer al suelo de la estancia, como una mísera mota dorada. Diminuta, comparada con lo grande que parecía de pronto la tienda.

Ino suspiró. Entonces, sin venir a cuento, se volvió completamente, camuflando las sombras de su semblante tras una sonrisa. La máscara de una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¿Con que Naruto, eh¡Ja, lo sabía, lo sabía! Era de suponer, con lo tímida que te muestras frente a él y el modo como lo miras cuando se cruza contigo… ¡Y sois tan monos!

Hinata parpadeo, desconcertada, mientras Ino seguía riéndose de sus propias palabras. Por unos segundos, aunque fueran efímeros… hubiera jurado que Ino se había apagado.

Sonrió. No. Se lo habría imaginado, seguro. Nadie era capaz de entristecerse y soltar carcajadas al segundo siguiente.

–Así que… –Ino anduvo de vuelta hacia donde permanecía sentada Hinata y volvió a acuchillarse frente a ella. De un modo distraído, la morena observó que se había dejado la amapola en el suelo–. las flores son para él¿ne?

Hinata abajó la mirada y asintió, azorada.

–Eso significa… –volvió a aventurar Ino– ¿Que tienes una cita con Naruto?

–¡N-no! –se apresuró a aclarar la Hyuuga, alzando las manos con las palmas hacia su compañera, completamente roja de vergüenza–. E-es sólo… quiero ir a verle al hospital y traerle algo… volvió un poco herido de una misión, y ahora está pasando unos días ahí…

–Ya veo.

Ino se puso en pie. Demasiado pronto, puesto que Hinata no pudo divisar la expresión de su rostro cuando habló.

–Qué bonito… –musitó Ino con voz sincera–. Puede que él sea un idiota rematado, pero seguro que será un buen novio para ti, Hinata.

–Eh…–la chica volvió a sonreír de un modo vergonzoso. Novio. Su corazón redoblaba el ritmo tan solo de pensarlo.

Aún con esa calidez en el pecho, dejó vagar su vista por la sala hasta que se topó con una ventana abierta. Fuera, un crepúsculo anaranjado le devolvió la mirada.

Crepúsculo.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par. A la velocidad de un lince, giró la cabeza hacia Ino y preguntó con aprensión:

–¡Ino-san¿Qué hora es?

La chica pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, pero consultó a un reloj colgado de una pared y respondió:

–Las ocho menos diez.

Hinata se puso en pie, repentinamente ansiosa. Ino pareció comprender en parte a que se debía aquello.

–El hospital cierra el horario de visitas a las ocho¿no? –preguntó la rubia. No hizo falta respuesta; la mirada de alarma que puso Hinata fue suficiente–. Vaya…

–Lo siento, Ino… ¡me tengo que ir o no llegaré!

A pesar de la urgencia de su voz, Hinata esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa por tan repentina despedida. Ino le restó importancia al asunto llevándose una mano a la nuca y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–Vamos pues¡corre! –corroboró divertida.

–¡Adiós! –su voz sonó desenfadada, tan divertida como la de Ino.

Sin embargo, se detuvo de golpe al abrir la puerta, como si hubiera recordado algo. Rápidamente, se llevó una mano a la oreja, donde el mismo tacto húmedo de la rosa dorada seguía en su pelo.

–¡Ah! –exclamó, mientras se la quitaba y hacía ademán de devolverla a su propietaria. Extendió la mano en dirección a Ino, pero ella la rechazó con los labios curvados dulcemente.

–No, es un regalo.

–Pero…

–Ya te lo he dicho: te sienta bien. Te ves muy hermosa con ella.

Hinata la miró, sorprendida. Un rayo de luz crepuscular acarició un hemisferio del rostro de Ino, ese que quedaba hacia la ventana, y la hizo ver con una expresión aún más cálida de lo normal, si es que eso era posible.

Pero el tiempo apremiaba.

–Ah… –repuso Hinata, volviéndose a colocar la flor tras su oreja con una sonrisa–. G-gracias, Ino.

–No hay de qué.

Hinata dio un paso al exterior y el viento le sacudió la melena negra cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Se volvió un último segundo para dirigirle a su compañera una mirada llena de gratitud.

–¡Nos vemos!

La puerta se cerró, y la luz que había acompañado a Hinata desde el momento en que había entrado en la tienda se fue con ella. Pareció que el tiempo quedaba congelado, infinito e inalcanzable.

–Nos vemos… –susurró al aire Ino.

Debajo del estante de donde había caído, la amapola seguía posada sobre el suelo.

Como una lágrima de sangre dorada en un mundo gris.

* * *

Y... eso xD. Aquí está. 

¿Algún reviewcito n///n...?

**Miko-chan**


End file.
